


rest in your heart

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst too, Established Relationship, I can't seem to be able to write anything else, Kili being a loving husband, Kili being an idiot, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mirkwood, Ones, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, all the love for Bifur, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Mirkwood, the elves just took our dear darling dwarves prisoner.<br/>Kili gets really pissy about being separated from his husband and then<br/>he's being an idiot.<br/>So - nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A One-Shot fill for HKM
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24454773#t24454773

They had a few hard weeks behind them and Kili really wasn't sure if that was to stop any time soon. His body still felt heavy from hunger and fatigue and weeks of walking in circles through a damp, dark forest where everything you touched had the potential to be dangerous and full of poison. Short - the young prince was exhausted. So bloody exhausted he just wanted to curl up in as small a ball as he could possibly manage, cuddle with his love and sleep at least a week non stop. 

Not that his opinion mattered right now, or like, most times, if he wanted to go into the detail of the quest, but being imprisoned in an elven-dungeon wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. Even if he could, maybe, cuddle with his love, but that was beside the point - he had earned that one. He had kicked up a right fuss as they took them from the forest, but he really started to struggle as they started to separate them into cells.

Most of them were already locked away, corridors behind them and it was just Nori, Bifur and him standing between the elven guards, who had the audacity to grab his love - _his love_ \- by the shoulder to shove him into the next cell.  
"Dare to touch him again and I will fucking rip your hair out, you insolent, mentally retarded son of a goat!", he screeched the moment the blonde prissy excuse of a male laid a finger on his lover and he didn't hesitate to free himself of the grip some redhead had on him - gone a little slack because he didn't try to cause a scene like his brother - to punch the elf right in his chest, delighting in the horrified gasp it got him as he positioned himself between their keepers and his One.

The elves were armed within a second and the other dwarf took a quick step back, completely forgotten at the display and he did his best to get away as far as possible before their guards remembered him again - good idea, Kili thought, if anyone had a chance to escape undetected it was Nori.

"Step away, dwarf, or you will regret it!", the redhead snarled, her - he wasn't exactly sure, to be honest, but it was just so hard to tell with those pesky girlish elves, because they all just looked like females - features twistening into an ugly mess as she held her daggers in front of her.

"What, you gonna make me listen to you drone on even longer? Because frankly, missy, I'm not entirely impressed. And between us, you don't want to make me angry. Touch him again, so much as look at him again and I will make you eat your own fingernails. I don't think you ever met a pissed off dwarf, sitting idly in your little tree house here and believe me, you really don't want to change that now!", Kili spat out, angry beyond belief because they were still looking at his Bifur and that just wouldn't do.

Maybe his love was older than him and really, a much more experienced fighter, but the prince was the one with the temper larger than the Lonely Mountain and those fucking monkeys would sure learn to never try anything again when it came to his One.

Dwarves were naturally possessive, it was ingrained in their blood just like the sense they had for stone, but Kili was another matter alltogether. Until he found his love it was mostly concerning Fili and while he still hated everyone that so much as tried to speak to his brother, he didn't try to attack them anymore - and Fili seemed to like that fact a little too much for his comfort. 

But it wasn't exactly important right then, as the blonde one decided to try for a strike and Kili was all instincts and years of hard training under Dwalin and the last weeks of catastrophe upon disaster had hardened him somewhat and even without his sword he could very well defend himself against that treehugger so he grabbed the others arm, twisted it enough to break the grip on his sword and started to hit him.

It was over far quicker than he was comfortable with, but just a minute later there were elves everywhere and they got a hold of him again, no matter how much he struggled. Bifur was trying to fight back, but not for long either and then there was a loud whimper, or the dwarven equivalent thereof and Kili broke a little, because no matter how hard he fought he couldn't get back to his One again, couldn't reach him and Bifur was starting to withdraw again, it was so painfully obvious in his eyes and that had happened way too often since they entered this blasted forest for the princes comfort and he just wished them back to Beorns, because there Bifur was at peace and never had any episodes, unlike now, as he went slack in the redheads arms and let his head hang down. That just wouldn't do.

"Please!", Kili burst out. "Please let us take the same cell. Please!" No one really bothered with him anymore as they got a key out to open the nearest cell. "Please, I beg you. I fucking beg you, alright? You see that he's not alright, he needs me there with him. What do you want me to do? I don't care, just let me in there with him."

He was desperate and if his uncle could see him he would probably cuff him over the head, but his uncle couldn't see it because he was still somewhere out there in the forest, probably starving or being eaten himself right then and there was no need to wonder about what if's, not with Bifur right in front of him with empty eyes and a blank look on his face and those damn elves still touching him! He could very well swallow his pride to be with his love, he wasn't as stubborn as that.

That got him the wanted attention at least, even as another elf came with Nori being bound and gagged, but he was a big boy, he would be okay and the blonde rounded in on him now.  
"You want to do something? Why don't you talk, then? Tell us what you wanted in our forest and maybe we will let you get in with him.", he said speculatively, throwing a look to Kili's salt and pepper haired dwarf. "He really doesn't look all that good. The axe, I guess. It's a wonder he isn't dead."

"It's a wonder you're not on your back for some big brute guard, being the pretty little girl you are.", Kili shot back, quickly angered again. "He's a warrior who survived one of the biggest battles my race faught in, because he is strong and stubborn and everyone should see how brave he is, instead of just looking at that wound thinking he's somewhat not right in the head. He's smart and brilliant and worth more than you lot thrown together and he really needs calm now, so just let me go to my husband and piss off!"

That got him weird looks, after they left the anger about his first sentence behind, but he couldn't care enough as the blonde looked thoughtful for a second and then gave a nod. He was led into the cell they were standing infront of, Bifur after him and as they let the older dwarf go Kili catched him without hestitation, holding him near and stroking through his hair. Most elves went away, one taking Nori with him, seeing that the trouble was over, but the blonde and the redhead were still standing infront of the door.

"I'm not going to thank you. You're still brats that took us prisoner without a reason.", he said snottily, but his grip got tighter around his husband and, after a last dismissing look to the elves he laid his forehead to the others, not having to be careful with the wound because he already knew how to do it properly without hurting his One.

"It's alright, love. It's ok. Nothing's gonna happen and you're safe here. Well, you know, apart from sitting in a cell, but we're whole and that's what matters, right? Come one, please, look at me. Bif, it's alright. I love you, I'm here.", he murmured without a pause, not bothering to look if their guards were gone or not. 

There was a big cot mounted on one wall, so he sat down and took Bifur into his lap, letting him curl up and burrow into his neck, back to the door and then he waited. He stroked over the braids that needed to be renewed, through his hair and over his back. He pecked him on the forehead sometimes, but he knew what he could and couldn't do. He knew what to do when his husband grew absent and it would need time, but he would get him back and it wasn't as if they were in a hurry. They were together and that was what counted.

It wasn't as long as he thought it would be before Bifur came around again. He went tense and lifted his head, locked eyes with him for not even a second before he was off his lap and on the other side of the cell.  
"Bif?", Kili asked, only a little insecure, because just if it wasn't the reaction he expected, it didn't mean that it was something out of the ordinary. They were married not even a year, just a few month before they went on their quest and before that they didn't knew each other all that long either, just a bit over a year for their courtship to occur. Before Kili reached his maturity they didn't know they were destined to be, so they just saw each other briefly in passing, and while his family brought him up to admire warriors and their scars, he never talked to Bifur.

 _"Where am I?"_ , Bifur asked, voice guttural and rough as usual and like always Kili loved to hear his voice.  
"We're in Thranduil's dungeons. Bloody git just took us prisoners, but at least we're out of that forest, eh?", the prince tried, but he just got a panicked look. The older dwarf started toward the bars, then broke off halfway and went the three steps back. He leant his face against the wall a few seconds and Kili just wanted to stand up and comfort him, as he turned again and made it all the way to the bars. His hands went around the metal and he started to shake violently, then he screamed - loud and bone-shattering and even Kili jerked back a little, but mostly out of surprise. 

The bars started to rock a bit under Bifurs strenght, but they held and that didn't seem to do his love any good, because soon he was throwing himself against the door and then he was screaming again.  
Kili stood up now, done with his hesitant hovering - he didn't want to make it worse, but this clearly wouldn't do, so he took a determined step forward. That was when Bifurs attention shifted and wild eyes locked onto dark brown ones, the older spewing ancient words that even Kili couldn't understand, even if he had studied as much ancient Khuzdul as he could get his hands on since he knew his One could mostly communicate like that, but it was said hurried and spewed and Bifur always made sure to speak slow and clear with him, to make sure he understood.

Now though, the older dwarf came a step forward and despite being smaller he looked threatening enough that the prince couldn't help himself and took a step back. The look in those light brown eyes was hounded, without any real sign of recognition and Kili asked himself if this could be another episode of his husband, something he hadn't already seen and he grew uncertain about what to do.

More hard, strong words in a language he needed time and will to even start to learn, but he understood the word _hurt_ and he asked himself a second if his love was injured somewhere, something he didn't know about before, but Bifur wasn't stopping, still advancing towards him and maybe Kili was a little afraid now, even if he hated to admit it.

He was backed to the wall and stared into eyes he knew so well and just not well enough, because he was helpless right now and he couldn't help his lover, couldn't do anything other than trying not to get in the line of fire - and damn good job he did with that, too - because if it really came to that, if this was really an episode where Bifur was aggressive, maybe back in Azanulbizar in his head and if Kili got hurt somehow - Mahal, he didn't want to think about the consequences. Bifur had tried to resist their fate in the beginning, afraid to hurt someone so young and unexperienced in a fit of madness, as he called it himself in his black moments full of doubt and self hate and he almost had Thorin convinced that it was for the best for his nephew to stay as far away from him as possible, until Kili had broken down in tears in a fit of newly discovered hormons and emotions and quite a bit ale, too, and had asked pitiful if he wasn't good enough for someone as strong and brave as Bifur.

It wasn't his best moment, to be honest, because he was immature and ridicilous but the results were what counted and he was happy enough about that, because Bifur just got really flustered and started to stammer out how beautiful he was and how talented with his weapons and that anyone would be happy to call him their own. From there it was easy enough to break what little resistance remained, but what would happen if Kili really got hurt somehow, even if it wasn't really Bifurs fault? Those episodes weren't his fault and the younger knew that, knew how to treat him in most situations, but when there was something new he wasn't sure about he always had his new family to ask. But now?

His husband was right infront of him now, pressing their chests together and while Kili loved nothing more than to have his love so near, this felt too different to really like. Bifur lifted his big hands, a little too fast for his liking, too and he twitched nervously, feeling instantly guilty as he saw the brown eyes clearing a little.  
 _"Khajimûl, charach?"_ , Kili could understand and he almost cried out at the horrified look that took over his Ones face, before he took several steps back, his knee catching on the cot and he fell onto the floor. 

The pained look didn't leave, but Bifur now made sure not to look at him again as he started to murmur and now the prince was almost grateful that he didn't understood everything, because it sure as all hells wasn't anything good and he had to swallow the guilt that tried to bubble up. Now was not the time for a pity-party, he told himself. He had a really lovable husband, right now at his wits end and it was his fault that his feelings were hurt, because Kili had to have known that Bifur would never hurt him, not in a million years and that he would sooner wake himself up from an episode, something he never witnessed before and this whole mess was just his fault. 

He knelt down right in front of the older dwarf and didn't allow the other to draw back from him. From that distance he could hear the murmurs and even if he couldn't understand all of it, he could still make out enough to hate himself. 

_muzmul, sudur_ and _zesul_

It just hurt more to see tears spring up in his beloved's eyes and his heart clenched at the sight.  
"Bifur, please, I'm sorry. I take it back, please stop crying. I love you, I'm sorry.", the prince begged lowly, arms already reaching around his husband, who struggled a little against him, but at last just leant against his chest and let out a sob, murmuring apologies in khuzdul that repeated like a loop over and over again and it just hurt so much to know that it was his fault, that he was the cause of this and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Please stop. Please, I beg you, stop crying. I love you, please forgive me. I shouldn't have thought that of you and I was an idiot, but you did nothing wrong.", Kili tried, but it didn't seem to help and Bifur was still crying. The younger could do little else than to sit with his love in his arms and pray that he would calm down soon so he could apologize reasonably and beg for forgiveness for thinking something even remotely bad about his love.

His fingers found the braids again and slowly he weaved them out onehanded, which just resulted in a broken sob from Bifur and he could have kicked himself for his thoughtlessness.  
"Don't worry, love. They just need to be redone.", he whispered and carefully took the others chin in his hand, guided his face up and kissed him light enough that Bifur could have stopped it if he wanted to. He thanked Mahal that it wasn't the case, that he just pressed closer and fisted a handful of Kilis locks in his hand, still on the good side of rough and the prince let out a contented sigh as he let himself fall and enjoyed his loves lips on his, the hard strokes of the others tongue in his mouth.

They separated just when they really had to, both more than a little breathless, but infinitely calmer. Rubbing there noses together lovingly Kili enjoyed the clear look in light brown eyes, pecking him again before he scooted a little on the cold stone floor so he had both hands available to braid his husbands beard again, making sure everything looked perfect, before he looked into the others eyes, gaze unwavering.

"I am sorry, Bif.", he said seriously, lightly stroking the others cheek. "I was uncertain and I shouldn't have been. I should have known that you would never hurt me and I am deeply sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was a little silence, but not enough to make him nervous yet and he watched the emotions play over his lovers face, before the older decided on fond exasperation - something Kili could pinpoint from a mile away - and he got flipped across his forehead.

 _"Nothing to be sorry for, khajimûl."_ , was his answer and even if that wasn't exactly what Kili wanted to hear, because he sure as hell had a lot to be sorry for, he let it slide for now and leant forward again, nestling his lips against the others and letting the contentment wash over him.

Maybe he was sitting in a dingy cell somewhere under the kingdom of Thranduil the elvenking, in the midst of Mirkwood, with no idea how the others fared or what had happened to his uncle, but as long as he had this, had Bifur with him, he could be happy. He could be happy anywhere as long as his husband was by his side, kissing and stroking him and moaning low in his mouth, sending heat rushing through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the Neo Khuzdul Dictionary by "The Dwarrow Scholar".
> 
> gift-like - khajimûl  
> pain - charach  
> dangerous - sudur  
> beast-like - muzmul  
> alone - zesul


End file.
